


North Oak Lockdown

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Peeping, Porn With Plot, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shyness, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Johnny Silverhand, Top Kerry Eurodyne, Top V, bottom v, sex-deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: A sudden breakout of an old virus occurs in North Oak causing V and Kerry to shack up with one another for quarantine.Quick Summary:Kerry, V, and Johnny explore the wonderous world of sex together during the quarantine.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning some of these chapters may be short.

“Please be advised, North Oak’s mandatory lockdown will begin in 50 minutes. All North Oak residents are required to stay indoors, wear a mask, wash their hands, and limit interaction with others in an effort to contain this virus. Night City thanks you for your cooperation. Please be advised, North Oak’s mandatory lockdown will begin in 48 minutes—“ 

“Turn that shit off, Kerr,” V said muffled into the pillow he was holding onto while face down on Kerry’s couch, in only his shirt with another pillow between his thighs. 

Kerry was on top of him straddling his legs so they were pinned beneath his, rubbing his cock between V’s cheeks as he spread them. 

“Sure thing” He slapped V’s ass hard, making V twitch, before leaning over clicking off the tv with the remote, and continuing to grope V. 

“Your ass feels so fucking good babe” Kerry leaned down and kissed the back of V’s neck. 

“Please just fuck me,” V said muffled before looking over his shoulder at Kerry, his face flushed and lewd. “I can’t fucking stand this teasing” 

“Oh, but we have so much time” he ground his hips into V’s ass and groaned. “I just wanna enjoy you, why rush?” 

V shivers as Kerry talked into the back of his neck, making him involuntary squirm into the pillow between his thighs getting it wet with precum. 

“Please Kerr I’m fuckin begginn-nnn! oh fuck!” V reached back and gripped Kerry’s thigh as he pushed into him unexpectedly, already prepped from earlier affairs. Gripping the back of V’s shirt for leverage Kerry set a steady pace pounding into V. 

“S-shit Kerr, nnnmm!!” V pressed his face into his pillow to muffle himself, with his legs pinned under Kerry it left little room for him to move, it also made his cock rub against the pillow between his thighs roughly and constantly. 

“You look so fucking cute when your getting fucked” Kerry said through labored breaths. He then gave V’s ass another hard smack, causing V to involuntarily squirm under him.

V blushed at Kerry’s words and kept his face in his pillow, letting himself get pounded into. Noticing he how felt significantly more sensitive than normal, almost like he was experiencing the please of two people at once. 

“Let me hear those cute little noises you make when you take my cock” Kerry grunted while he pulled V’s head back by his hair, forcing his face from the pillow. V couldn’t help the lewd and whoreish moans escaping from his lips as he came apart from Kerry’s fucking. 

Slowly opening his eyes V immediately locked eyes with Johnny, who was sitting just across from him looking at V over his glasses with his cock in his hand. He had a look of shock on his face as if he had been caught doing something he _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to be. Before V could say anything Johnny glitched from existence, seemingly embarrassed. 

V couldn’t spend too much time lingering on Johnny as Kerry shifted his position to fuck his ass deeper. 

“Aa-shit!! T-that’s so fucking good Kerr—Uuh!” V gripped his pillow tightly and pointed his toes, feeling his pleasure build in his pelvis. “I-I’m gonna cum..” 

“Cum for me baby” Kerry whispers to V while he pressed his chest into V’s back and kissed his neck softly. 

Only seconds later was V shivering as he came, making the pillow between his thighs wet and sticky with cum, whimpering like a Joy Toy as he finished. Kerry climaxed soon after, groping and spreading V’s cheeks apart as he watched his cum drip around his cock and down V’s ass. 

“Fuck that’s hot” Kerry said while giving V’s ass one more smack before pulling out and getting a towel to clean V with. Once V was clean Kerry helped him sit up and tossed the soiled pillow into the laundry room. 

“Sorry about your pillow, it’s kind of ruined now,” V said sheepishly as Kerry sat back down on the couch. 

“Eh, it’s not the last pillow I’ll make you ruin” Kerry smiled and pulled V to him, wrapping his arm around him. 

“Oooh is that a promise?” V teased, putting his head on Kerry’s shoulder. 

“We’re stuck here for the next few days, so yes, yes it is” he kissed V’s forehead. 

V had started to tell Kerry about Johnny’s strange appearance when he decided against it, Johnny had looked like he didn’t mean to be caught by V. He also had never appeared during sex before, at least not to V’s knowledge he hadn’t, always appearing either before or after to make sly or backhanded comments, but never during. 

“There’s a few new episodes of Watson Whore if you wanna watch?” Kerry asked bringing V back from his thoughts as he clicked the TV back on. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure” V turned his attention to TV but still dwelled on Johnny’s weird and unexpected appearance... was Johnny sex-deprived?


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V confronts Johnny about his new habit.

Johnny knew he shouldn’t be watching Kerry and V while they had sex, but it had recently become a guilty pleasure he couldn't help indulging in. Appearing just out of V’s sight to watch them in secret, touching himself and sometimes even finishing. He had done a well enough job putting on a façade, claiming V and Kerry weren’t his type. Pretending that they both were less than attractive by his standards and he wouldn't sleep with them, he knew it was very much a lie. 

Even now he knew he shouldn’t be sitting so dangerously close to V, watching as he pressed his face into the pillow and Kerry rubbed his cock between his cheeks. Palming himself through his uncomfortably tight leather pants, Johnny’s breath became hitched as he heard V beg for Kerry to fuck him. 

Assuming V wouldn’t move his face from the pillow, Johnny undid his pants and pulled himself free. Starting to pump himself slowly, spreading precum along his length. 

“Please Kerr I’m fuckin begginn-nnn! oh fuck!” V gasped unexpectedly as Kerry pushed into him, making Johnny pick up his pace. Loving the way V whimpered and took his pounding like a good boy, and loving the way Kerry asserted his dominance over V’s wild self. 

He had been lost in lewd lust-filled thoughts watching them and stroking himself when suddenly Kerry put his fingers in V’s hair and gripped it. 

“Let me hear those cute little noises you make when you take my cock” Kerry grunted while he pulled V’s head back by his hair, forcing his face from the pillow.

Johnny had no time to react before he and V locked eyes, V was just as shocked as he was to have _literally_ caught Johnny with his dick in his hand. Johnny wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment, so he did, glitching from existence as fast as possible and retreating to his corner of V’s brain. 

The embarrassment of being caught made Johnny sit dormant in V’s mind, just out of his reach. All his careful work of tiptoeing around them to watch in secret, pretending he didn’t find them attractive was now meaningless and he was sure V wouldn’t brush it off. 

————————————————————

Later that night as Kerry showered, V laid in bed thinking about how he had caught Johnny red-handed. He had looked so shocked to have been caught it made him start to think this probably wasn’t the first time he’s made an appearance during sex. 

Deciding he didn’t want to pretend he hadn’t seen Johnny V started to call out to him. 

_” Johnny...... Hey, Johnny”_ V said in his mind, after a few seconds of no response he continued. 

_” We gotta talk Johnny, I can’t let this go by the wayside I’ve got a ton of questions” Still no response._

_“Fine, I’ll just have to talk about it with Kerry, he and I will just have to draw our own conclusions about creeping peeping Johnny Silverhand”_

That was enough to finally make Johnny glitch into existence with his back to V, facing the window, arms crossed as he did his best to maintain his cool and unbothered appearance. 

“What are you blabbin’ about?” He asked, knowing full well. 

“We both know you know what I’m talking about” 

Johnny continued to look out the window for a few moments trying to think of an explanation or lie to get out of the situation. Ultimately deciding he couldn’t talk his way out of this one, Johnny turned to V and leaned against the wall. 

“Fuck fine, what are your questions?” He asked trying his best to sound annoyed at V. 

“How long have you been peeping?” V asked truly interested. “And do you do it every time?” 

“Stop calling it peeping I fucking hate that” 

“Fine, how would you describe the act of secretly watching people have sex while you touch yourself?” V said smugly, Johnny gave V an angry look knowing he didn’t have the upper hand in the conversation. 

“Let’s hear it, rocker boy, how long have you been secretly touching yourself?”

Johnny made an angry grunt of disapproval but answered V’s questions. 

“A while now and yeah I touch myself every time,” Johnny said while shrugging, still trying to hold on to his cool demeanor. 

“How did it start?” Johnny shook his head 

“You seriously want a full rundown on this?” 

“I’d slot in a shard on it if you had one” 

“You fucking suck” 

“Apparently not as much as you’d like me to,” V said cockily with a sly smile. Johnny’s face burned red at V’s words, he did like it when V choked on cock. “Come on I’m not getting any younger, answer the question” 

“...last week was the first time I did it, while you were riding Kerry in here. It just sort of happened” Johnny looked away from V.

“Do you watch Kerry? Or me?”

“Depends on what you’re doing but typically I watch you both” Johnny shrugged. 

“Do you finish?”

“Fuck V... yeah sometimes, not every-time” 

“You finish this time?” Johnny shook his head no. 

“..... do you want to?” V pulled back the sheets to the bed and patted the spot next to him. Johnny stood unmoving, thinking it was a prank. 

“Haha very funny, you got any more questions or can I fuck off now?” 

“I’m not joking Johnny, let me help you finish” V patted the spot next to him again, Johnny then uncrossed his arms. 

“Won’t Kerry be mad?” Johnny’s heart started to pound at V’s proposition. 

“You live in my head you’re apart of me, besides we’ve discussed it before, now come here, time is ticking on this offer” 

Johnny crossed the room and got into bed with V, all ideas that this was a prank left his mind once V started to delicately undo his leather pants. 

“Lay back, relax,” V said softly while he pushed Johnny back against the pillows and slipped his pants down enough for his cock to spring free. 

“You’re already hard?” V teased as he took Johnny’s length in his hand, pumping him slowly and spreading his precum down his length. 

“Yeah, that pretty face of yours does that to a guy” Johnny breathed as he put his hand in V’s soft hair, running his fingers through it. 

V looked up at Johnny and licked his length from base to tip before taking him into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. 

“Oh fuck....” Johnny gripped V’s hair as he lightly thrust up into V’s mouth. V flattened his tongue against Johnny’s length allowing more surface area for Johnny to thrust against. 

“Shit V, t-that’s fucking nova” V could see the wheels starting to turn in Johnny’s mind as he gripped V’s hair tighter, he began preparing himself to get face fucked. It was only a few more soft thrusts into his mouth before Johnny’s thrusts became frantic and the grip on his hair turned rough. 

“F-fuck your mouth feels so g-good on my cock V” not taking his eyes off V he began to roughly face fuck him, enjoying the little choking sounds he made. 

V opened his mouth more to allow Johnny to face fuck him, choking lightly each time he thrust a bit too far. He felt like a whore letting Johnny have his way with him, but fuck was it hot. It wasn’t long before V felt Johnny shift under him, hearing his breaths become labored. 

“I-I’m gonna cum V” V hummed around his cock in acknowledgment and continued to suck Johnny.

“Fuck! V nnNnh!” After a few more hard thrusts Johnny was cumming in V’s throat, as he held his head. It was the best orgasm he’s had since he had awoken in V’s head, making him shiver. He watched as his cum dripped out of V’s mouth and onto himself before disappearing into 1s and 0s.

“Kerry’s right, that is fuckin’ hot,” Johnny said before letting V’s head go so he can sit up. V released Johnny’s cock with a lewd ‘pop’ and wiped his mouth, surprised there was no clean-up needed. 

The sound of Kerry clearing his throat from behind them made V whip around to face him, not expecting his presence. 

“Did-did you just get face fucked by Johnny?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment! I love them <3
> 
> There will be more chapters to follow, also if you have any ideas for a sexy scenario you wanna see in this story let me know! it may just happen :)


End file.
